One Shot Challenges
by DustinandMarahForLife
Summary: Just a collection of one shot challenges, Ninja Storm & Dino Thunder. Requests are more than welcome!
1. Predictable

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Power Rangers, would I really be writing about it? No, thought not.

**A/N:** This is just going to be a place for all my short one-shot, stand alone stories. Each one will be based on a piece of dialogue given to me, and a character focus. So I'm open to all requests! As long as it's Dino Thunder or Ninja Storm - 'cuz that's all I know! So, if you want me to do one, just ask, giving me a character focus and piece of dialogue!

_xxx_

**Title: **Predictable

**Character(s): **Kira/Conner.

**Challenge: **_"You have yet to see the great Conner McKnight fail."_

_xxx_

"When will he give up?"

"When she says 'yes'."

Devin furrowed his brow, "but dude, she'll never say _yes_."

Ethan chuckled, his eyes never leaving the laptop screen, "ah, but you have yet to see the great Conner McKnight fail."

Devin watched Ethan, who's sole interest seemed to be in the game, "aren't you even interested in how it turns out?"

"They'll yell and end up making out anyway."

Devin scrunched his nose up in disgust, "too much information, dude."

"It's true, it's completely inevitable. It was gonna happen sooner or later."

"I'd have preferred _later_."

Ethan grinned and shut the laptop down, glancing behind him at the scene before them.

"No!"

"Please?"

"No! God, Conner, stop asking me!"

"_Please_?"

"Stop it!"

"Aw, come on Kira, just _one_ chance?"

"No!"

"Kira! Come on, just one chance and if you still don't want to… then fine, I'll leave you alone."

"Conner, can you spell?"

"Yeah…"

"N… O!"

Ethan grinned wider, "here goes…" He muttered at Devin.

"Here goes what…?" Devin's confused expression turned to pure shock as he looked back at the bickering pair.

True to Ethan's earlier words, Conner had decided that words weren't going to sway the musician. Instead, he swooped down and captured Kira's lips with his own, his arms locking around her waist.

"_Now_ I've seen everything…"

Ethan chuckled and looked at Devin, "just wait, Kira will shout at him for doing it then storm off with Conner at her heels."

Devin gave Ethan a bewildered look, "how do you know…?"

Ethan grinned, "It's just a Kira thing. And, Conner's not that hard to figure out."

As if on cue, Kira pulled out of Conner's grasp and slapped his shoulder hard, "What the hell was that!"

Turning on her heel, Kira stormed past Ethan and Devin, and out through the exit of Cyberspace. Conner groaned and looked at the two watching him, "what?"

"Dude, you know _what._"

Conner rolled his eyes and headed out the door, "Kira! Wait!"

Ethan turned back to his laptop, "told ya so."


	2. Crimson Mirth

**Title: **Crimson Mirth.

**Character(s): **Hunter.

**Challenge: **_"Laughing reverses the urge to cry."_

**Dedication:** my sister, Z. (**mystic-nightmares**)

_xxx_

Hunter gazed across the ocean; the sun was slowly setting, casting a deep orange glow across the beach. With a sigh the Crimson Ranger slowly strolled along the sand, thoughts swimming around in his head. He had left the celebration early, whilst the others carried on celebrating Lothor's defeat, he needed to get away. So he did, and here he was, strolling alone on the beach.

"Hunter!"

Hunter stopped and turned to face the ocean, waiting until his ex-team mate was closing the gap between them. "Thought you'd be with the others."

Tori shrugged half-heartedly, "needed the fresh air."

Hunter glanced down at the surfer then back at the sea, "you gonna miss him…?"

Tori furrowed her brow and nodded slightly, "well… yeah, but he'll keep in touch."

"It's not the same though, is it? I mean, there's a difference between him staying and always being here to talk to, or to hang out with, then travelling around the world and being contactable only through paper and a telephone."

Tori stared at the Thunder Ninja in bewilderment; she was probably the only Ranger he hadn't snapped at, until now. She opened her mouth to speak but Hunter cut in again.

"All our lives, _I_ was there for _him_. And now, he's upping and leaving, leaving _me_ behind. In all the years we've been brothers, we've gone everywhere together, did everything together. We were a team, nothing could separate us."

"Everyone has to say goodbye at some point."

"But it shouldn't be so soon!" Hunter snapped, turning on his heel, he resumed his track along the beach.

Tori bit her lip and followed, "Hunter, he'll still be there. And anyway, with you as Head Teacher at the Thunder Academy, you'll be so bogged down in work, you won't have time to miss him."

The logic was there, Hunter could admit that much, but her words ran through his head. The more he thought about it, the more he knew that Tori was right, everyone has to say goodbye, and it was Hunter's turn to say goodbye. Taking a deep breath, Hunter averted his gaze to the dark sky.

"It's ok to cry, Hunter," Tori's voice floated from behind him.

"I don't _cry_."

"Ok, then laugh."

Hunter looked down at the Water Ninja, a bemused expression in his eyes, "_what_?"

Tori simply shrugged and stood beside him, "well, laughing reverses the urge to cry."

Hunter resisted the urge to roll his eyes, "I'm not going to laugh."

"God! Do you do _anything_? You don't cry, you don't laugh. Is dark and broody _all_ you do?"

Instead of replying, Hunter broke out into a grin, shortly followed by a faint chuckle. Moments later the silence through the beach was filled in by Hunter's mirth. Tori watched him, holding back her own laugher as Hunter dropped onto a knee in fits of amusement.

"Dude, what are they doing?"

Blake glanced behind him as Dustin walked up, "I don't know… one minute Hunter was shouting and stuff…"

"And now he's laughing."

"Well, Hunter always was the nuttier one of us."


	3. It Was An Accident

**Title:** It was an accident.

**Character(s): **Kira/Conner.

**Challenge:** _"an accident is dropping your books, or forgetting the keys. That was not an accident!"_

_xxx_

If there was one thing that scared Conner more than anything, this was it. He had been backed into the corner of the Dino Base, his hands held out in front of him. A look of desperation splayed on his face. _This is it…_ he though sarcastically, _I'm going to die… she's going to kill me._

"What the _hell_ was that all about!"

Conner winced inwardly, maybe words would have expressed his feelings better, "It was an accident!"

"An _accident_? No Conner, an accident is dropping your books, or forgetting the keys. That was _not_ an accident!"

Conner looked away guiltily, "no one else would have complained." He glanced back at her, a trace of the McKnight charm creeping back.

"News flash Conner, I'm not one of your groupies, I'm different to them."

"No doubt," Conner remarked dryly. "Anyone else would have _liked_ it."

"What's there to be liked about being suddenly pushed against the wall -"

"It was just a kiss, Kira. God, the way you're talking, you make it sound like I tried to-"

"I _dare_ you to finish that sentence."

Conner shut his mouth quickly taking a sudden interest in the floor, slowly he lowered his hands.

"But you weren't listening to me…" Conner stuck his lower lip out slightly, "I figured it was easier to _show_ you."

Kira rolled her eyes and jabbed his chest sharply with her finger, "Conner! You're so…" She paused, looking up at the Red Ranger as his lips turned into a smirk, "Argh!"

Conner grinned quickly, "you're cute when you're flustered."

"Conner! Stop it!" Kira backed away slightly and turned to leave.

"No! Don't go," Conner reached out a grabbed her arm, turning her back towards him, "I'm sorry I kissed you… but you weren't listening to me, so I just… went for it."

Kira faced him and raised an eyebrow, "what were you trying to say? I mean, you just babbled, how the hell was I supposed to know you were trying to tell me something?"

"I always babble when I'm nervous."

"Tell me I _don't_ know," Kira muttered.

"I love you, Kira."

Kira widened her eyes and looked up at the soccer pro, "what?"

Conner looked at her guiltily, "you said… _tell me something I don't know_… so I did." He shrugged his shoulders innocently.

"You're an idiot."

"You know you like me."

"No."

"Not even a smidgen?"

"_No_, not even a 'smidgen'."

"Uh huh…"

"Conner, we're team mates, we're friends because of it. That's it."

"Just because we're team mates, doesn't mean we can't date. I mean, Dr. O managed it, a couple of times."

"_No_." Kira furrowed her brow, she was loosing the argument quickly, trying another approach, she jabbed his chest with his finger, "what about Trent? And Krista?"

"First of all, me and Krista aren't together, she could tell I didn't like her the way I should have… And second of all, Trent's _out there_. It would never work, you're two different."

"Oh yeah, because we're _so_ alike it's amazing."

"Opposites attract, Kira."

"Not here, they don't."

Conner watched his yellow counterpart carefully, a smirk spread on his lips and a confidence flashing in his eyes, "you know that's not true."

"We can't."

"We can."

"No, we can't."

"Yes, we can."

"Conner!"

"Kira!"

Kira threw her hands up in frustration and rolled her eyes, "Fine! Just one chance, that's all you get."

Conner grinned, "That's all I need."

"Whatever."

"Kira, Say it."

"Say what?"

"That you like me."

"Get over yourself."

"You know you want to."

"Get real."

"Hey! Where are you going?"

"Out."

"Don't I even get a goodbye kiss?"

"Yeah… -"

"Yes!"

"- …As long as you don't want any little McKnights running around… ever."

"Ok, ouch."


	4. Study Time

**A/N: **To everyone who's requested so far: they're being made now! So stick around and I'll get 'em done soon! Buuuut, for the time being; enjoy another KirCo one! (I know, you're gonna get sick of it by the time I've finished!)

**Title:** Study Time.

**Character(s): **Kira/Conner, Conner/Krista.

**Challenge: **_"Are you _jealous

**Timeline: **Set just after 'Passion Of Conner'.

_xxx_

Ethan's peaceful 'alone' time was ruined, the moment Kira stormed in and threw herself onto the couch next to him, her books thrown onto the table.

"I hate her."

"Hate who?"

"Kristy."

"You mean… Krista?"

"Whatever."

Ethan grinned and shut his laptop, "what's up Kir? And what's with _those_?" He nodded towards the pile of books scattered on the table in front of them.

"_They_ are notebooks," Kira rolled her eyes, "me and Conner were supposed to be doing our science project, but that _priss_ has convinced him to go to some stupid convention thing."

"The science project's due in tomorrow."

"Duh, Eth. And Conner's too busy playing the perfect boyfriend to realise, and now were going to fail!"

Ethan went to speak, but suddenly laughed, "Oh my God, Kira!"

Kira threw an impatient look at him, "_what_?"

"Are you… _jealous_?"

Kira huffed and crossed her arms across her chest, "_no_! I'm just worried about the project."

"No… 'Cuz you know Dr. O will let us off… you're jealous!"

"I… Am… Not!"

Ethan grinned and nodded, "uh huh." He widened his eyes slightly, "you like Conner."

"I do not."

"Yeah, that's it! You want him to be the perfect boyfriend to _you_! Not Krista!"

"Breathe _one_ word about this and I _will_ kill you." Kira muttered, her lips arching in a sulk.

"Breathe one word about what?"

Kira looked up to see Conner plop down next to her, "don't be so nosy."

Conner pouted playfully and reached for the books, "come on. We've got a science thingy to do."

"Oh, do you've managed to tear yourself away from what's-her-face?"

Ethan opened his laptop, "_so _jealous." He muttered, quiet enough for Kira to hear.

Instead of retaliating, Kira stood up and grabbed her books, "come on then."

Conner stood up and saluted, "yes ma'am."

Kira rolled her eyes, making for the exit, "whatever."

Turning out onto the street, Conner fell into step with Kira and nudged his shoulder into hers, "did he fall for it?"

Kira nodded, "uh huh. But you nearly blew it, doofus."

"I'm sorry."

"No you're not, doubt you'd be able to prove it either."

Conner grinned, "Do I hear a challenge Miss Ford?"

Kira simply shrugged, a smile tugging at the corner of her lips, "maybe."

"My place?"

"Yep." Kira grinned.

"You know, Dr. O would kill us if he knew about this, especially since I'm failing science."

"All we're doing is studying." Kira pointed out innocently.

Conner smirked, "not what we're supposed to be studying though."

"It's biology, that's science, isn't it?"


	5. Navy Waters

**Title: **Navy Waters.

**Character(s):** Blake/Tori.

**Challenge: **_"Are you scared?" "No." "Prove it."_

**Dedication: dancer1**.

_xxx_

Blake had come to realize that there were _those_ times when you wish you could just curl up and die. This was one of them. He also found he had a strange way of sticking his foot in it, and always ended up doing something he really didn't want to do. This was _definatly_ one of those times.

"Try again!"

Blake resisted the urge to scream at the top of his lungs, he had lost count of the endless amounts of times he had 'tried again'. Still, he knew it was worth it; learning to do this would help him get closer to Tori.

"Hey, try riding that wave!"

Blake raised an eyebrow, "maybe you should show me how it's done again."

"Are you scared?"

"No."

"Prove it," Tori placed her hands on her hips, grinning at her boyfriend.

Blake sighed and grabbed his surfboard, "fine, but don't blame me when I drown!" He hollered over his shoulder as he paddled out further into the sea.

Tori grinned and watched him paddle out, "go on Blake!"

Blake grinned to himself as he stood up warily on the board, finally being able to keep his balance; he held his arms around to keep it. Looking forwards, he noticed how big the wave actually was.

"Uh, crap…"

The wave rushed towards him faster than he'd expected, throwing his confidence away in a second. Moments later, he took a deep breath as he plummeted back into the water.

Tori watched for a moment before swimming over to him, "Blake?"

The Thunder Ranger suddenly surface, spitting a fountain of sea water from his mouth, "ew.."

Tori stifled a giggled, "maybe we should.. stop."

Blake nodded and made his way out the water, "yeah.. maybe."

When they got to Tori's van, Blake suddenly grinned and turned to her, "you know.. since I'm trying _so_ hard to surf, you owe me."

Tori huffed, climbing into the drivers seat, "owe you _what_?"

Blake closed the passenger door and reached for the seat beat, "you should learn to moto." He stated innocently.

"Been there, done that.. _ruined_ the t-shirt." Tori smiled at Blake's confused expression, "Dustin tried to get me into it.. it never worked."

Blake pouted slightly and shrugged, "I'll just have to think of something else then.." He smirked and leant forwards, planting a light kiss on her neck.

"We're supposed to be up early tomorrow.. and it's late already.." Tori protested weakly, sliding down in her seat slightly.

"So..? Doesn't mean we can't have a little fun.."

"Sensei would kill us if we're not with it tomorrow.."

Blake grinned against her neck, "are you scared?"

"_No_."

"Prove it."

_xxx_

Sorry it's been so long, but there's a Hunter/Cam coming up, and Hunter/Tori…


	6. Persuasion

**Title: **Persuasion.

**Character(s): **Hunter/Tori.

**Challenge: **_"Whoa, wait are you saying 'dark and brooding' is so last season?" "Okay, that was totally a Dustin moment there."_

**Timeline:** Just after Thunder Storm Part II.

**Dedication: away2sanity**.

_xxx_

"Ask him."

"No."

"Ask him."

"Why should I?"

"Dude, did you see the way he looked at you during Blake's race? He's _so_ into you."

"Dustin, we're talking about _Hunter_ here. Mr. Oh-So-Dark-And-Brooding-I-Hate-Everyone Bradley, it's all the same!"

"Whoa, wait are you saying 'dark and brooding' is so last season?" Hunter asked, walking over to the two of them.

Tori grinned, "Okay, that was totally a Dustin moment there."

"Hey!" Dustin pouted. Tori rolled her eyes, playfully punching Dustin's shoulder.

Dustin mock glared, then grinned cheekily, "I've got to go, and do… something." He added quickly, turning on his heel and leaving the two alone in the middle of the Dino Base.

Hunter shifted nervously and looked at Tori, "so… what were you two arguing about?"

Tori raised an eyebrow at the Ex-Crimson Ranger, "don't think I didn't see you watching us."

Hunter smiled innocently, shrugging his shoulders, "ok I did… but I wanted to see if you would ask me."

"Nope." Tori said simply, walking away.

"Huh?" Hunter followed quickly, "why not?"

"I'm not dating my ex-boyfriends moody adoptive brother."

"Wow, you're full of descriptive words today, aren't you?" Hunter grinned as Tori stopped and glared lightly at him, "Ok, ok… how about… if _I_ ask you?"

"Go on then."

"Tori, would you like to go out on a date with me?"

"Nope." Tori grinned and turned back away.

"Wrong answer…" Hunter said, gently grabbing her arm and spinning her around. He grinned at her before leaning down and capturing her lips with his.

"Aww…" Marah smiled, turning around and bashing straight into Conner, "uh…"

Conner grabbed her arms, stopping her from falling over, "who you spying on?"

Marah nodded behind her to Hunter and Tori and smiled brightly, Conner looked over then wrinkled his nose.

"Ew." He stated simply.

Hunter pulled back and looked at Tori, "well?"

"I'm still not convinced."

Hunter leant forwards again, pulling her closer intent on changing the Water Ninja's mind.

_xxx_

Hunter/Cam up next!


	7. Something Fun

**Title: **Something Fun.

**Character(s): **Hunter/Cam.

**Challenge: **_"I meant my kind of fun, like go out and play arcade games, not stay in and code."_

**Timeline: **Just after 'Scent Of A Ranger'.

**Dedication: **Mainly **Funky In Fishnet**. And everyone else who backed Hunter/Cam.

_xxx_

The attention span of the average teenager is 13-14 minutes. For Hunter, it was about 3 minutes. The way he got bored so easily amazed Cam sometimes, but right now… it was annoying the hell out of him.

"Boooooooring."

Cam rolled his eyes and ignored the Crimson Ranger, his fingers hastily typing on the keyboard, a small trace of irritation in his eyes.

"Boooooooring!"

"Will you shut up?"

"Awe, come on Cam! It's our day off and we're supposed to be having fun, and I meant _my_ kind of fun, like go out and play arcade games, not stay in and _code_."

"These upgrades need to get done."

"Those upgrades _always_ need to get done." Hunter moved to stand behind Cam, "it's not healthy to stay indoors all the time."

Cam rubbed his forehead and turned in his chair, "you know, there is an advantage to staying in…"

Hunter's lips quirked into a grin, "oh?"

"…But you'll have to wait," Cam spun his chair back towards the computer.

Hunter groaned, "I hate you at times."

Biting back a sarcastic comment, Cam shrugged his shoulders and resumed his work on the computer. The room slipped into silence whilst Hunter took to pacing back and forth behind Cam, his footsteps filling the room.

"Will you stop doin' that?"

Hunter grinned and carried on pacing, "nope, not until we do something _fun_!"

"Your fun, or my fun?"

"You've never told me your definition of fun…"

"Well, it doesn't involve going out and playing arcade games, that's for sure."

Hunter leant down, his arms slipping around the Samurai's chest, "well? What does it involve…?"

Cam shivered at the feel of Hunter's breath on his neck, trying desperately to keep his focus on the screen ahead of him. "Hunter," he warned, "I'm trying to do this…"

"Tell me, what was CyberCam made for?"

"To let me live a social life…" Cam said, and then shut his mouth quickly; he'd just fallen into Hunter's trap.

"Then let's go!" Hunter said, pulling away. He grinned and grabbed Cam's hand, pulling him off the chair.

_xxx_

Cam glanced at his watch, he'd left Ops exactly three hours and twenty-three minutes ago. He looked around the arcade; it was full with spotty teenagers and loud noise. Rubbing the bridge of his nose, he watched Hunter bounce around the arcade like a three year old at Christmas.

"Cam!"

Cam jumped and spun on his heel, Hunter was standing right behind him, grinning. "_What_?" He asked. "Hunter, can we go now?"

"Nope, not until you go on something."

"How about the car home?"

"Ok, that's not funny." Hunter grabbed his hand, and for the second time that day, he dragged the Samurai away.

Hunter skidded to a halt, Cam managed to side step him before he bashed into his back. "Hunter?"

"That!" Hunter smirked, "we'll go home.. once you've been on that."

Cam raised an eyebrow and tilted his head to where Hunter was pointed, then groaned. "No."

But Hunter had already made the decision for him; he bounded over to the dance machine, currently unoccupied. He got on one of the platforms and motioned Cam over to the second.

"I'm going to regret this, I can tell." Cam muttered and he walked towards the machine, purposely taking his time with it.

Hunter rolled his eyes, and grabbed his arm, hauling him onto the next platform he started the machine up. "Come on Cam, lighten up!" He complained. As the music started, Cam watched the arrows as they appeared, sliding up the screen.

"Here goes nothing," Cam said dryly as he allowed himself to get into the beat.

Hunter watched him out the corner of his eye, knowing the whole routine off by heart anyway, it gave the Thunder Ninja the advantage. Allowing him to watch the Samurai carefully as he also perfected each move.

"Lucky go," Hunter muttered as Cam was announced the winner. His face darkened for a moment then smirked, "best two out of three?"

"Nice try," Cam hopped off the machine and pulled out the car keys.

"Please?"

"No," Cam replied and headed out the busy arcade.

"Boring," Hunter muttered and followed him anyway, not wanting to be stuck alone.

_xxx_

"Ya know, you never told me your idea of fun." Hunter pointed out simply as he followed Cam back into Ninja Ops.

"So?"

"_So_.. It's only right that you tell me."

Cam walked over to the computer, tapping a command in quickly, he allowed a grin to spread onto his lips. "Well.. Let's just say it's something better _shown_."

"Ok, now I'm curious."

Cam glanced back at Hunter, his eyes slightly darker, "it's a far cry from arcade games.."

"How far?"

"Just down the hall, into the room with the green door."

Hunter smirked, getting the message loud and clear, "what about the rules?"

"Dad isn't here, the other Rangers are off doing whatever it is they do. We're alone.."

"Now this sounds fun," Hunter replied.

"You have no idea," Cam replied lightly, turning he walked away.

Hunter watched him in admiration for a moment before grinning and jogging after him.

_xxx_

Ok, so that was really lame. I apologise! I've not updated for a very long time, and I won't update often because I'm starting University on Monday and I'm SO nervous but, review, please! Lemme know what you think, but no flames. Oh! And thanks to Dannie, who, after reading her new chapter, inspired me to go find this story and carry on writing! --Marah--


End file.
